Rules
This page contains all the guidelines for the wiki. If you do not follow these rules you will be blocked eventually. *No name-calling or insulting other people. *Keep your language kid friendly. *Don't spam. Spam includes off-topic messages. *Undo happens to everyone, so don't get upset when it happens to you. If you make an edit and someone clicks on Undo to change it back, they will usually tell you why they did that in the summary. If you really think the edit belongs there, add it back and be sure to say why in the summary. *Occasionally, we may have to leave a message on your talk page/message wall saying why something you did wasn't allowed. If it was an honest mistake, explain it to the admin who gave you the warning. If we have to tell you several times, then that usually means you are doing it deliberately. After two or three warnings, an administrator may place a block on your account. Blocks can be anywhere from an hour to a few days for minor problems, or weeks, months, a year or permanent if the problem is severe enough. If you are able to provide a reasonable explanation for what you did, the block may be shortened or removed before it would expire. Do not remove warnings from your talk page/message wall. *Only upload pictures related to the show. Exceptions might be made, depending on the content of the picture. *Files' names must be a short description of the contents and in English. *Before renaming an article, ask about it on the talk page of the article you wish to rename. *In the forum, be certain to post your threads in the proper board. *Do not restore messages that were removed by an admin. When in doubt, address the admin directly and ask them about it. *Do not remove replies or threads by other members unless they break a rule. *Do not edit another user's comment on a talk page. *Before changing an important item from an article (such as images), ask about it in the talk page. If you don't receive any replies, or if the consensus is that the change is a bad one, keep the article as it is. *No sockpuppeting. *Depending on the severity of the violation of these rules, the amount of time banned will range from either a few hours until permanent. *To report a user or character, please report to the International Criminal Court. *The characters have to be as realistic and plausible as possible, as well as the events in each game or scenario. *The time period of the main game is 1945-2050. Scenarios can go as far as 1900 but still mustn't exceed 2050. *After each "reset", the main game will be archived. *Please refer to the Basic Tutorial and the Advanced Tutorial to know how to play the game. *The Situation Room shall be the place for analyzing the current global geopolitical situation and will have a map and an analysis of the situation worldwide daily. *1 day in RL is a month in-game. Category:Guidelines